Livin' the High Life
by JagSister
Summary: Yeah, you just have to read it but please RR also, HM fic Chapter nine is up, its everything Sancti has been waiting for.
1. Proposition

Livin' the High Life  
  
*Chapter 1*  
  
"Clark Richard Rabb, come back here right now", Mac yelled as her two year old son ran off towards his room with her cover. "I'm going to be late for work, and where is your father?" she asked as she finally caught the hyper toddler. "Harm!" Mac yelled towards the top of the stairs.  
  
"Hey, what's the yelling, we have plenty of time", Harm answered. We have half an hour to get there and it only takes us fifteen minutes.  
  
"Yeah, well we have to drop off YOUR son at the daycare", Mac sniped.  
  
"How come everytime Clark does something bad, he automatically becomes MY son", Harm asked as he started the Lexus.  
  
When Harm and Mac arrived at work, they were three minutes early. PO Cotes greeted them after they arrived and put their briefcases in their offices.  
  
"Commander, Colonel, the Admiral wants to see you", she said. We followed her to the Admiral's office where she opened the door for us.  
  
"Please sit", the Admiral said s they sat on the two leather chairs that were in front of his desk.  
  
"Mac and Harm, I have a proposition for you", the Admiral started as he passed a file folder to Mac. "The Jag offices are going to be expanding in a month and the SecNav has suggested that you two be the COs there, the Admiral started to explained. "The SecNav feels that with your experience combined, you'll be able to do it," the Admiral said as Mac cut in.  
  
"Wow sir, this is a huge responsibility, are you sure Harm can handle it?" Mac asked as Harm gave a false look of hurt.  
  
"I don't know, but I'll trust that you'll keep him inline", the Admiral remarked before continuing. "There's just one catch though, the new offices will be in Everett, Washington so they can divide the jurisdiction in half", the Admiral advised them. "This will also mean a large salary increase for the both of you", he finished.  
  
"Thanks, sir this is a huge opportunity and we'll get back to you with our decision," Harm told the Admiral.  
  
"So Mac, what do you think about this?" Harm asked Mac after they departed the Admiral's office.  
  
"I don't know, there are a lot of things to think about, like the fact that we won't be able to see our friends as often and that we'll have to find a new house that's big enough for Clark and the two of us", Mac said as she rubbed her forehead.  
  
"Yeah, but Mac, we'll have more money so we can visit them and we can buy a nice house in Everett or Seattle", Harm added. "Also, it'll be closer to Mom and Frank", he finished.  
  
"I guess we'll take the Admiral up on that offer, also it could be a positive influence on our careers", Mac said as she gave in. Harm kissed Mac on the cheek as he went off to tell the Admiral that they had made their decision.  
  
TBC! Wahoo, I'm hopped up on so much caffeine and sugar, I can't go on. I have so many ideas and hopefully I won't abandon this like I did my other stories. Anywho, please Read and Review. Oh yeah, I don't care if this would never happen in real life or in the show, this is how I want my story to go so if you don't like it, I'll tell you where to stick it. Just kidding. Bye for now. Love: JagSister aka. Amanda 


	2. Goodbye Suprise

Livin' the High Life  
  
*Chapter 2*  
  
"Bud, Harriet, I need to talk to you", Mac announced as she approached them in the bullpen. They were discussing Harriet's new assignment to the USAO tours.  
  
"Yes Ma'am", Harriet answered quickly. Bud also put the file he was holding down onto the desk.  
  
"Harm and I are being reassigned to the new JAG in Everett, Washington", Mac started. She was crushed to see the sad look on their faces. "We're leaving in a month, but don't worry because we'll be able to visit during the holidays", Mac continued.  
  
"Mac, I can't believe you're leaving", Bud said somberly. "But of course it'll mean that you two will have a better career", he added. "Just watch out for landmines", Bud said as he made his way to court. Harriet just stood there with a crushed look on her face.  
  
*****  
  
For the next three weeks Harm and Mac spent their entire time at home packing boxes and looking for houses in Seattle. There were a couple of houses they liked but all of them were either on a busy street or they didn't have a backyard.  
  
Finally, while Mac was checking housing listings on the Internet, Mac came across a possibility. It was a house that was built in 1856. It had white siding and navy blue shutters. The listing also said that it needed some updating but Mac felt confident this was the house they should purchase because she knew Harm was a pro at home renovations.  
  
She printed out the listings and showed it to Harm so he could say yay or nay on the house. Harm only looked over the paper once and he automatically said this was the perfect house and that they should put an offer in on it.  
  
Harm and Mac got their reassignment papers two days later and promptly made moving arrangements. They were going to take a plane from Falls Church to SeaTac. Their possessions were going a week early so that they would be there when Harm, Mac and Clark reached their home.  
  
Sturgis, Bud, Harriet, PO Tiner and Cotes, and the Admiral said good-bye to Harm Mac and Clark on the Saturday they were set to leave. It was an emotional farewell and Harriet was crying.  
  
Just before Harm and Mac were about to board their plane, Tiner cleared his throat and waited for everyone to pay attention. "Harm, Mac and everyone, you're invited to Jennifer's and my wedding on December 18th", He announced. After the initial shock, he added "That way you can come for the wedding and be home in time for Christmas in your new house".  
  
"Congratulations you two", the Admiral exclaimed excitedly.  
  
The last call for boarding came over the PA and Mac and Harm said their final good-byes as they boarded the plane.  
  
The flight was uneventful except for the fact that Clark wasn't really aware of the concept of moving across the country.  
  
After they landed, they took a cab to their house. The cab pulled up and the sight was breathtaking. What the listing failed to mention that the house was on private waterfront property. Also, in the listing the picture didn't show the yard, which turned out to be covered in extensive gardens.  
  
TBC: I hope everyone liked this chapter. It came to my attention that someone who reviewed knew someone named Richard Clark. That's possible because I named him after some one named Richard Clark. Its not the one the person knows though because I named him after my dad. Any ways, I'll continue after I memorize for Drama otherwise I'll fail the course and my dad will get very angry. By: Amanda Clark (aka JagSister). 


	3. The Zoo

Livin' the High Life  
  
*Chapter 3*  
  
The first night in their new home was tiresome. Harm and Mac were exhausted after unloading and unpacking half of their possessions. Clark fell asleep long before dinner and Mac put him to bed promptly.  
  
Now Harm and Mac were in their bed cuddling. They were both half- asleep when the phone rang. It was Chloe. "Hey Harm, guess what I'm moving to Seattle", she said after Harm answered the phone. "One of my great-aunts agreed to take care of me until I'm old enough to live on my own and she lives in Seattle", she finished.  
  
"Well that's great Chloe, now its easier for Mac and I to see you, maybe you can spend a weekend or two together after you move", Harm said. "We can go see a Seahawks game, or go to the Pike Place Market, I bet Mac would love that", Harm planned.  
  
"Yeah, and you could take me to the aviation museum over by Boeing Field", Chloe answered. Harm and Chloe kept making plans long after Mac drifted off to sleep. Harm conked out as soon as his head his the pillows.  
  
The next morning they decided to go for a walk around the neighborhood, in order to get to know the area. Clark was in his stroller, Mac was pushing and Harm was getting hit in the head by the low hanging branches as they walked past the zoo.  
  
"Monkeys!" Clark yelled as they passed the entrance sign with the monkeys on it. Harm and Mac looked at each other as if to silently discuss the possibility of going to the zoo. When they both agreed, they bought their tickets and proceeded to view the animals.  
  
They came across the wolf exhibit and Clark screamed "Puppy dog". Harm and Mac just smiled each other.  
  
"Maybe its time to get a dog", Harm whispered to Mac so Clark wouldn't hear.  
  
"Maybe its time to have another kid", Mac answered back. Harms face lit up with a smile that had to be an eight on the Rabb smile scale.  
  
*****  
  
Later that night.....  
  
"So do you really want to have another child?" Harm asked Mac after Clark had gone to bed. Harm and Mac were sitting on the chesterfield reading and the thought of having another child was nagging in the back of Harm's mind until finally he had to ask.  
  
"Yes I do", Mac answered without looking up from her book. "Do you have a problem with that Harm?" Mac quipped.  
  
"I'd never argue with a Marine", Harm answered as Mac gave him a light kick.  
  
"Too bad you never followed your own advice until now!" Mac pointed out.  
  
"Yeah well, now is a good time to start as any, but lets wait to have another child until we get settled at work", Harm advised. Mac sighed as she went up to their bedroom so she could go to bed.  
  
, Mac though to herself. Work was going to be stressful. They were scheduled to start the week before but the construction on the office's interior hadn't been completed yet.  
  
Mac was kind of anxious to get back to work. It was good to spend this much time with Clark, but Harm was beginning to get on her nerves. Their marriage wasn't in jeopardy or anything; she just needed a little breather from him. That's when she got the best idea she's ever had since her bachlorette party.  
  
LADIES NIGHT OUT!  
  
TBC. Thanks Sancti for responding. The idea for the house came from my trip to Seattle. That's my favorite place in the US even though I've only been to Seattle, Portland, Honolulu and Anaheim. There's a whole bunch of really cool old-fashioned houses. I also know that Harm likes to do his own renos from the time he TRIED to fix Harriet's refrigerator. So yeah, back to what's coming next. Ladies night out! I know exactly what's going to happen, but I'm not going to tell you. Ha ha.SUCKER! Just kidding! From: Amanda AKA JagSister. 


	4. Back to work

Livin' the High Life  
  
*Chapter 4*  
  
The next day Mac called Harriet, Jenn, Chloe and Meredith in a conference call to discuss the possibility of a ladies night out. They all thought it was an exceptional idea. Mac and Chloe would fly out to Washington, DC and spend the night at Harriet's house after prowling the town. "We can all go to a restaurant and order virgin Mai Tais and get really hopped up on sugar and act like we're drunk", Meredith said.  
  
Chloe especially liked the idea but so did everyone else. So it was set. They were going to meet at Meredith's and the Admiral's at 5pm on November 4th. They'd arrive back at Harriet's at midnight and spend the night there. They also decided that they'd dump Clark, little AJ and James with the "men". This was going to be so perfect.  
  
*****  
  
The next week came their first day of work at the second headquarters at JAG. There were a lot of new faces in the bullpen. The bullpen itself looked like a clone from the one back in Maryland. Everything was the same except for one person.  
  
"Gunny", Mac exclaimed wholeheartedly. Then she did a double take to his uniform. "Hey nice promotion Major", she added.  
  
Gunny beamed before answering. "Yeah, they bribed me with a promotion so I'd come back to Jag.er the new Jag that is", he told Harm and Mac.  
  
"Well, I guess calling you Gunny isn't appropriate any more, what would you like us to call you now?" Harm asked jokingly.  
  
"How about Lord Master of the Universe", Gunny suggested with a laugh.  
  
"No, too long how about Dooface", Harm suggested back.  
  
Gunny wrinkled his nose at Harm as Mac pulled him towards their new office. When they opened the door, they saw that there was only one desk in the room. "Shotty!" Mac yelled. Just then, Mac and Harm's two new Yeomen entered the room.  
  
"I'm petty officer Eric McInnes", said the shorter one announced.  
  
"And I'm Ensign Dan Kimber", the other one retorted.  
  
"Uh, where is my desk?" Harm asked, well rather he whined. He scratched his head as he looked around. Surely the room was large enough to fit another one.  
  
"Yes sir, well uh, um, Admiral Chedwidden didn't notify us properly about the prospect of having two COs. But I can assure you, there will be a second desk promptly", Kimber answered skittishly. I guess he was kind of frightened by Harm.  
  
After work, Harm and Mac were lying in bed, watching the ocean's waves when Mac noticed that Harm was still sulking. "I'm not going to work tomorrow, I hate it here, I want to go back to Falls Church", Harm told Mac.  
  
"Why, we just moved here, I don't want to go back, I like it here Harm", Mac told him.  
  
"I know, that's why you can stay here with Clark on the week days, and I come visit you on weekends", Harm said.  
  
"NO!" Mac screamed. "We moved here so we could start a new life, to expand our family", Mac started. "Just last week we were talking about having another kid, now you're telling me you want to go back to how it used to be", Mac said. "If you want to go back to Falls Church, you have to go by yourself, no Husband of mine will live in a different town while I'm living in Seattle", Mac kept on. Something in Mac's head just snapped. "Harmon Rabb Jr. just LEAVE", Mac screamed as she pointed towards the door.  
  
Harm didn't say a word as he packed his bags. About fifteen minutes later, he left the house and got into his Lexus and tore down the block.  
  
TBC (Duh). Okay, so all's not well in Paradise. But is it ever? Don't worry, it'll get better. I just need some turmoil so it doesn't get boring. So yeah, I gotta go to bed. I have to get up at 5:30 tomorrow. Bye From: Amanda 


	5. Back to me

Livin' the High Life  
  
*Chapter 5*  
  
Harm couldn't believe Mac. It just wasn't in her nature. Okay it was, but he thought they got passed that after they finally decided to give a romantic relationship a chance. It had taken so much work to get where they are and now she just threw it all away.  
  
Or was it his fault? Harm wondered, maybe he shouldn't have acted like that. Maybe he should have waited a couple of weeks until the second desk arrived. But was it just about the desk, or was it more? Was this just an omen that Harm should return back to the Washington JAG, or to not be with Mac after all.  
  
Needless to say, Harm was heartbroken. Mac was the only woman (besides his mom and grandmother) that he truly loved and respected. He loved Clark too. He was his blood, his son. Would Harm ever see them again. Surely Mac wouldn't prevent Harm from seeing Clark, but she was pretty mad.  
  
Harm knew Mac wouldn't pick up the phone, but he decided to call home and leave a message anyway's. He told Mac how much he loves Clark and her. He told Mac that he was sorry, that she was right and that he wanted to work it out. It wasn't supposed to be this way, Harm just knew it.  
  
Harm decided to stay at the Embassy Suites in Lynnwood until he decided what to do about the situation. He had a nice room that was quiet, Harm just needed to be alone and figure things out for himself.  
  
Harm took a nice, hot bath before turning in for the night. He turned off the desk-side lamp and rolled over. Harm cried himself to sleep, which was unusual for him since he was a macho Navy guy.  
  
Harm awoke to a loud thundering from the door. He rose and looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand, which read 11:15pm. Had he really only been asleep for an hour?  
  
Harm opened the door to see something he didn't expect. Mac was standing there in her pyjamas holding a sleeping Clark who was wrapped in a blanket. Mac's hair was all tousled and he eye make-up was running down her face. It was evident that she had been crying for some time.  
  
Harm let them in and Mac tucked Clark into the unmade bed. She sat down in one of the armchairs and Harm sat across from her. Neither of them talked for five minutes. There was so much tension in the air; you could cut it with a knife. Finally Mac spoke.  
  
"Harm, I'm sorry I overreacted, I should have never kicked you out", she said as she choked back tears. "Honestly, its your life and if you want to return back to the old JAG, that's your choice, and I'll respect that", Mac continued with more confidence this time. "It'll just mean the time we spend together is more special, that's all", Mac said as she finished to let Harm speak. She knew that he had something to say as well.  
  
"Mac its okay, don't worry, I acted like a baby when I found out that I didn't have a desk, its not like I'm never going to have one", Harm told his wife after she finished. "I just have to tuff it out like everyone else", Harm said as he got up. "Come on, we need our sleep", Harm finished as he picked Mac up and put her into bed next to Clark. He finally got in to bed on the opposite side of Clark as he fell asleep. Damn, he thought, he was lucky this time but she might not be so forgiving in the future.  
  
The next morning, Harm awoke to the sounds of noises in the bathroom. Mac wasn't in bed, so it had to be her. There she was, her head hanging over the toilet seat as she vomited repeatedly. Harm was happy at the sight of her throwing up (not the fact that she was sick, but the fact that it could be morning sickness).  
  
Mac looked up at Harm with a strand of vomit hanging from her face. It wasn't the prettiest sight, but if it meant that they were going to have another child, he was willing to forget the grossness of it all.  
  
"Mac, are you pregnant?" Harm asked curiously. Mac just shook her head as she proceeded to vomit into the toilet. She finally stopped hurling and washed off her face. "Nope, just the flu, I took a pregnancy test yesterday because If you didn't notice, I was sick yesterday too", Mac said as she sat on the bathroom floor.  
  
The truth was, Harm didn't notice. But that might have been because he was so antsy about going to work. Harm looked at his watch. "Oh no, if we don't leave now, we're going to be late for work. Luckily, they both brought their uniforms with them.  
  
"What are we going to do about Clark?" Mac asked as her son came into the bathroom.  
  
"Me come to work Mommy", he said as he got all excited.  
  
"Looks like he's going to have to", Harm said as he put Clark on the counter and combed his hair.  
  
*****  
  
Mac and Harm got to work on time, in fact the only other person who was there was Gunny (or Duface depending on what you want to call him). Gunny's eyes lit up when he saw that a little boy was wearing Harm's cover. "Is that your son sir?" Gunny asked.  
  
"Mine too", Mac piped up.  
  
"Wow, I didn't know you had a kid together, hey you're married too", he said as he noticed the rings.  
  
"Yeah, for the best three years of my life", Harm said.  
  
Harm and Mac left Gunny after the phone began to ring off the hook. They entered their office and Harm sighed at the sight of the one desk. Mac set Clark down on the floor in front of the television and switched on the television to show Winnie the Pooh.  
  
Ensign Kimber knocked on the door as Harm said, "Enter".  
  
"Sir, Ma'am there's an Admiral Chedwidden here to see you", Ensign Kimber told them as he opened the door.  
  
"Tell him to wait one sec as we clean up the room", Mac said as she quickly thought of a way to hide Clark for the time being. It was sad, but all she could think of was hiding him under her desk.  
  
"Enter", said Harm as soon as they got rid of all the evidence of having a child in the office.  
  
Ensign Kimber entered the office first and looked around suspiciously. "Where did your son get to Colonel?" he asked as the Admiral's eyes bulged out of his head. Harm winced; they were in for it.  
  
"Colonel, Commander, why is your son at work?" the Admiral said as he looked around the room. "And where is the little tyke anyway's?" he asked a little more light-heartedly.  
  
"Uncle AJ!" Clark screamed as he heard his godfather's voice. He ran and gave the former Seal a big hug around his calves. The Admiral picked him up and gave him a chocolate bar from his pocket.  
  
Mac thought this was the best time to explain. "Uh sir, Harm and I had a fight last night and I had to take him with me to see Harm at the hotel and I didn't have enough time to drop him off at daycare", she explained.  
  
"Mac!" Harm said after she told the Admiral. She didn't need to say that, the Admiral would've lived without that knowledge.  
  
"Harm, why did you get in a fight with the Colonel and why were you at a hotel?" the Admiral asked less than politely. "Harm, if you EVER hurt the Colonel again, I will tear you limb from limb, I walked her down the aisle after eight years of you pussy-footing around and I'm not going to ruin all that hard work Harriet and I went through", the Admiral yelled.  
  
"Uncle AJ, why are you yelling at Daddy?" Clark asked.  
  
"No, I was just ordering him around like all Admirals do", the Admiral explained.  
  
"Oh", Clark said as he jumped out of the Admiral's arms and ran to the television and switched it on. Winnie the Pooh was now over and some fishing show started. Mac switched the channel to Bob the Builder.  
  
"Excuse me, I have to hurl", Mac announced to the occupants of the office. She ran to the bathroom and they could hear retching coming from the bathroom. The Admiral gave Harm the *is she pregnant* look. Harm shook his head. The Admiral looked upset but what can you do?  
  
"So, I heard you were missing a desk?" the Admiral asked.  
  
"Yes sir", Harm answered.  
  
"Well then, lets see about that desk", the Admiral said as he whipped out a catalogue.  
  
TBC. Well How was it? Sorry if there were any mistakes, the story was too long for me to read through it. Yes everyone, I'm THAT lazy. Well Sancti, I'm trying to lengthen my stories but I kinda ran out of things to say. I'm still looking for a plot idea for the next chapter......Oh wait, I got it! All I can tell you is that good things are going to happen. Well, I hope you enjoyed it and the next chapter is coming soon. I'm going to work on it while I'm watching re-runs of CSI. Well, I gotta go, I want a pickle. Bye and happy reading. From: Amanda 


	6. Ladies night out

Livin the High Life  
  
*Chapter 6*  
  
Chloe and Mac arrived at Meredith's house at about 6pm. They were both just dressed for a night out on the town and so was everyone else. It was balmy August evening so they didn't have to worry about jackets or wraps.  
  
Chloe was wearing hip huggers and a tube top, (which Harm flipped about when he saw the outfit). Mac was wearing the same, just a size or two larger (Harm had no objections). Meredith was wearing a peach coloured dress that hung whimsically off her frame. Jenn was wearing a tight- fitting T-shirt, a blue wrap skirt that showed off her ring. Harriet was wearing a black miniskirt with a blue silk top.  
  
Mac decided to rent a H1 for their outing. It would fit every one and give them the "kick butt" look. They all piled into the truck and Chloe sat up front with Mac.  
  
They stopped off for dinner at this loud noisy restaurant. The waiter came up to the table and took their orders. They all wanted virgin Mai Tais and fettuccine alfredo except for Jenn (whose lactose intolerant) who ordered fettuccine marinnara.  
  
After their eighth Mai Tai, everyone began to get really hyper. Just then a group of Marines in uniform walked in. Mac and the group were leaving and Mac dropped her purse on the floor. When Mac bent down to pick it up, one of the Marines snuck a peek at her butt. Mac noticed it and pulled out her military ID. The other Marines almost keeled over when the found out she was a marine herself.  
  
, Mac thought as they left the restaurant. Everyone just snickered to themselves while the other Marines were worried for disrespecting a superior officer. It was great.  
  
Now on to the movie. They had previously decided to go see Timeline and there was a 7pm showing at the theater. They movie theater was busy, they had to wait in line for their tickets and munchies.  
  
The movie wasn't all that great, but it could have been worse. Next was to do some shopping in downtown Washington. They were all at Baskin Robbins having desert when a familiar guy approached the counter to buy a sundae. Mac quickly realized who it was and hid her face so that Mic didn't recognize her. Chloe and the others all did the same.  
  
I guess five females; all sitting at the same table, hiding their faces was a little conspicuous because Mic came up to them. , Mac thought.  
  
"Hello Mac, fancy meeting you here", he said as Mac rolled her eyes to the girls. "So, how are you?" he asked as Mac flashed her engagement and wedding rings at him. He took that as a sign that she didn't want to talk to him so he didn't say another word as he walked away.  
  
As soon as he was out of the store. Everyone laughed uncontrollably except for Meredith and Jenn. "THAT, was my ex-fiancee", Mac explained. "He refused to marry me because I was too attached to Harm, I guess I was, but I still hate him", she said.  
  
The girls gasped at what she said. "No, I don't hate Harm, I hate Mic", she said. "You guys need some serious help", Mac added as they laughed.  
  
They all bought something. Chloe bought the most and Mac wondered how she got all that money. Then Chloe later reminded her she was in those three movies earlier in the year.  
  
Since Clark was so upset that Mac had to go out and leave him at home with his dad, Mac bought him a model of the White House. He was sure to love it  
When they all got back to Harriet's house, they were all so tired, they could barely walk into the door. But they quickly crawled into bed and instantly, they were asleep.  
  
TBC.So sorry this was so short, my attention span is next to nil right now. Sancti, I'm especially sorry but I hope the next one will be longer. But I don't know when that will come out because I've got so much Drama memorizing to do. But before I do that, I have to curse my teacher. Bye. From: Amanda aka JagSister 


	7. While the Cats Away

Livin' the High Life  
  
*Chapter 7*  
  
Mac's plane left at 16:00h, so Harm had some time to kill before Bud, Tiner, Sturgis and the Admiral's plane came in at 19:45h. Gunny decided to come along for the ride to the airport to see Mac and Chloe off.  
  
While Harm, Gunny and Clark were at the grocery store, Gunny went off in search of tofu burgers (at Harm's request). As soon as Gunny was out of sight, Clark tugged on the edge of Harm's shirt.  
  
"Daddy, I don't like that man", Clark said as he checked to see if Gunny was back.  
  
"Why not Clark?" Harm asked his son.  
  
"Cuz, he scawy daddy", Clark answered as he wiped his tears and nose in Harm's shirt.  
  
"Gunny won't hurt you son, he's daddy and mommy's friend", Harm quickly assured him. "Plus, he's a Marine, so he'd rather scare big people instead of you", Harm added as Gunny came back with the tofu and a silly grin on his face.  
  
Harm gave Gunny an odd look. "I got a date for Friday night", Gunny explained.  
  
"Do you care to elaborate?" Harm asked Gunny.  
  
"No", was all Gunny said as they reached the checkout.  
  
After they had completed their grocery shopping, Harm, Gunny and Clark went to pick up the DC Crew.  
  
The DC Crew is the nickname Mac gave to everyone that works at the Falls Church JAG office. She explained that it was easier to say that rather than list all their names.  
  
They all came off the plane first. They were all in a group. They were all in their civies and were strutting their stuff as they emerged from the gate.  
  
"Pimp juice, ooooh ooh oh who", Gunny sang as he saw them.  
  
"What was that Gunnery Sergeant Galendiz?" the Admiral inquired.  
  
"Oh, I just thought it was funny how you all think that you're hot stuff", Gunny answered as he started to laugh uncontrollably. "And its Major Galendiz to you", he corrected the Admiral after he finally was able to stifle his laughter.  
  
Everyone piled into the taxi-van Harm rented for the evening. Clark sat in the back between Sturgis and Harm.  
  
"So, Tiner, how's it with Jennifer?" Harm asked. He knew he was probably out of the loop so he wanted to be involved fully with everything.  
  
"Its okay, but." Tiner answered.  
  
"Spill it, Gunny demanded as he cut off Tiner.  
  
"Its just that before I proposed, everything was all happy and we were having fun, now it just feels like the romance has cooled down", Tiner explained. Harm knew what Tiner meant.  
"Tell me about it, since Clark came along, we barely do it more than once a week", Harm commented as he covered up Clark's ears.  
  
"I did SO not need to hear that", the Admiral said with a look of disgust on his face.  
  
Everyone was still laughing (except for Clark who was just plain confused) when they reached Pizza Hut. They were going to have dinner there because there was a special hockey night. The Vancouver Canucks were playing the Pittsburgh Penguins. The people of Seattle adopted the Canucks as their hockey team and since the Penguins were doing so poorly, they were all rooting for the Canucks.  
  
When the waitress came to take our orders she almost died when she saw Gunny. She stammered and stuttered when she took our orders. But Gunny just smiled politely.  
  
"Hey, how does it feel to be a stud muffin?" Bud asked playfully.  
  
"Now that I'm off the market, he's getting all the action, you should have seen him at the grocery store today", Harm told the others.  
  
"Action my butt", the Admiral commented. "Mac is right, you do have an ego", he continued while Harm did the whole dagger to the heart routine.  
  
A couple of minutes later, the Canucks scored and the whole restaurant cheered loudly. Clark wasn't quite sure what the commotion was about but he decided to go with the flow and cheered louder than anyone there.  
  
Finally, their food had arrived and the waitress nearly dumped their pizzas on the Admiral's lap. He just rolled his eyes.  
  
"So, how's it going with you and Mac, I mean besides what you told us earlier?" Sturgis asked.  
  
"Oh you know, its okay", Harm answered reluctantly. He failed to mention the little incident a couple of weeks before.  
  
*****  
  
Harm rented a plane for the evening because Sarah was too small to take everyone up all at once. The guy who he rented it from had a private airstrip next to Boeing field.  
  
It was a closed cockpit nine seater, which was better because you wouldn't have to wear a jacket. Harm didn't tell Mac about renting the plane because she would have a conniption if she knew that he took Clark flying.  
  
Harm showed them all the sights of Seattle. Boeing field, the Space Needle and everything else. The lights made a nice contrast against the night sky.  
  
After the flight was over, they all went back to Harm's place to spend the night. "Nice house", Tiner commented as they pulled into the driveway.  
  
"Thanks, maybe one day Jennifer and you will have a house like this", Harm commented.  
  
"I hope so", Tiner answered hopefully.  
  
After they went put Clark to bed, they all stayed up late watching movies before going to sleep on various couches and beds throughout the house.  
  
TBC! OMG, Sorry it took so long. I had so much Drama memorization to do. I also had a dress rehersal and I did so bad. I hope this was long enough Sancti! GO CANUCKS GO! 


	8. Here comes the bride

Livin' the High Life  
  
*Chapter 8*  
  
3 months later.  
  
Mac was sitting in the bathroom staring at her latest pregnancy test. It was negative, again. She and Harm discussed it and there was nothing they wanted more than another child. But they had been trying for months and no luck.  
  
Harm came in and again, she just shook her head. Weren't they good people, didn't they deserve to have multiple children. Clark was a blessing but there was nothing they wanted more than a large family.  
  
Harm and Mac had been discussing the possibility of adoption for a month, but that was a last resort because that child would never be their blood.  
  
But they didn't have any time to waste; there was a wedding to attend. Clark and Harm's suits were lying on the bed and Mac knew it was going to be an uphill battle to get them into the suits.  
  
She started with the big and slow one. "Harm, suit now!" she yelled to Harm whom was in the bathroom, avoiding her.  
  
"I'm shaving, just a minute", he yelled in response. Mac approached the bathroom quietly but her mission was aborted when she realized that the door was locked.  
  
"Harmon John Rabb Jr., unlock the door this instant", Mac exclaimed as she searched for the nail that they routinely used to unlock Clark when he was hiding from them. She unlocked the door and tackled Harm to the ground.  
  
After about an hour of wrestling with Harm, it was time to find Clark. Mac was about to enter Clark's room when the telephone rang. Harm was probably still sulking so she knew it was up to her to answer the phone.  
  
It was Ms. Gillhurst on the other end of the conversation. She was one of the social workers for the adoption agency that they had looked into. Ms. Gillhurst was a pleasant woman who was very unpretentious in the way she was attired which was because of her immense love for children.  
  
"Oh, good morning Mrs. Rabb!" she announced in a chirpy way. "Boy do I have good news for you, we have a child that would be perfect for the three of you", she announced. Mac and Harm weren't completely sure that adoption would be the right route for them, but Mac felt compelled to listen to her anyway.  
  
"Wow", said Mac. "We weren't expecting a result so soon", Mac said to hide her disappointment.  
  
"Well, since you and Mr. Rabb had such painful childhood's, this child would be perfect for you". Ms. Gillhurst explained. Mac wondered what she was getting into. "He's a two day old African-American boy who's dad's incarcerated and mother died during childbirth", she explained.  
  
"Wow, Um, well I have to discuss this with my husband but we'll get back to you" Mac assured her.  
  
"Well, it'll have to be today since there is another couple that is in the running for adoption but we feel that you two would be better suited for him", she stated.  
  
"Okay, we'll adopt him, but in two days since we're going to a wedding in DC", Mac told her hoping that Harm wouldn't totally have a coronary.  
  
"Well Mrs. Rabb, how about you and your husband come down here right away and sign the papers, so you can take him with you", she pleaded.  
  
Mac was quickly warming up to the idea of having an adopted child; she was so excited she could hardly sit still.  
  
*****  
  
Getting Clark into his suit and into the car wasn't such a problem as Mac had expected. What was more difficult was getting Harm to bring down Clark's baby things from the attic. Harm wasn't mad; he was almost as delighted as Mac.  
  
When the three Rabbs arrived at the agency's office, Ms. Gillhurst was waiting for them. She practically shoved the baby into Mac's arms and the only thing she said was "Sign here please". Mac read the papers, since the baby was only two days old and the mother was deceased, he had no name.  
  
"What shall we name him?" Harm asked.  
  
"I don't know, how about letting the big brother name him", Mac told Clark  
  
"Lets call him Perry James Rabb", Clark announced after thinking for awhile. Mac and Harm agreed that that was a good name except that they should add the name Sergei in there.  
  
On their way to the airport, Mac had to stop off and buy some diapers and formula, since she had no milk for Perry naturally. She also bought him a pacifier and some Gravol for her because her stomach was upset.  
  
At the Air America ticket counter, they asked if there was any extra charge for a baby, but the person said there wasn't. The only thing the lady at the counter said was that there was no carseats allowed on board due to security measures. This was going to be a long ride.  
  
Mac was right; Perry started the trip off by throwing up all over Mac's shoes. By the end of the flight he had about twelve crying fits and was hated by virtually everyone on board.  
  
While they were getting off the plane, the pilot approached the family. "Well you must've been the little one making all the fuss", he said as he ran his hand through Perry's curly hair. "Is he adopted?" the pilot inquired.  
  
"Yes he is", Harm answered, a little disturbed by the question. Could he have been implying that Mac had an affair? Some people have no life.  
  
After they had retrieved their luggage and Perry's carseat, they were met by Harriet who agreed to pick them up and bring them to the Admiral's house where the wedding was going to be held.  
  
Harriet was a little confused as to the origin of the child. "Oh, I didn't know you two were considering adoption", she said as they were loading Clark and Perry into Harriet's mini-van.  
  
"We were since we were having troubles conceiving", Harm explained. "Then the lady at the adoption agency said that they had the perfect child for us", Harm added.  
  
"Oh, well that was a good idea, what's his name?" Harriet asked.  
  
"I named him Perry James Sergei Rabb!" Clark announced to little AJ.  
"Well I think that was a wonderful name for him", Harriet announced. She was probably a little shocked to see that Harm and Mac actually adopted someone before talking about invetro fertilization.  
  
"Well, I was thinking about inviting Clark over to spend the night with little AJ but would it be okay if you two would allow Perry to stay over too?" Harriet asked.  
  
Mac's eyes lit up "Sure that would be a wonderful idea". After the flight to DC, they definitely needed the peace and quiet. Since Jimmy was still up all night, it wouldn't be that difficult to take care of Perry.  
  
When they arrived at the Admiral's house, everyone was there. Clark and little AJ ran strait to the Admiral. They loved to hear funny stories of their parents and the Admiral always gave them hoards of chocolate and other sweets; which their parents were oblivious to.  
  
Harriet pulled Mac towards the spare bedroom where Jenn was getting ready. Jenn was sitting on the edge of the bed in her gown, wiping away tears. "What's the matter honey?" Mac asked.  
  
"My dad refused to walk me down the aisle", she said in-between sobs. "I don't want the Admiral to walk me down the aisle like he did at your wedding because that would be to much to ask of him", Jenn continued without stopping to take a breath.  
  
"Well, I have an idea", Harriet said. "Harm, get in here!" she yelled. Harm got to the room and closed his eyes because he knew he wasn't supposed to see the bride before the wedding. He also banged his knee on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Harm would it be okay if you walked Jenn down the aisle, since her dad won't?" Harriet asked the Harm who was now sitting on the floor with his eyes closed, nursing his shin. Jenn gave him a hopeful smile, which he couldn't see because his eyes were closed.  
  
"Of course, I'd be honored", he said as he turned the other way and left the room, while he walked into the door and sighed.  
  
"Open your eyes and you wouldn't get so hurt dummy!" Mac said laughing.  
  
Perry started to squirm and fuss in his carseat. He must be hungry Mac thought. She went into the kitchen and filled up a bottle of formula and passed Perry on to Harm. "I'm busy, you take care of him", she said before he had time to protest.  
  
Mac and Harriet finished Jenn's hair a few hours later and then Harm knocked on the door to announce that the wedding was starting.  
  
Clark and little AJ were the two ring bearers since there wasn't a flowergirl. Tiner picked his brother Steven as his best man and Mac and Harriet were Jenn's bridesmaids. And of course, Harm escorted Jenn down the aisle.  
  
Mac wondered who had Perry and then she saw him; in the Admiral's arms quietly chewing on his cuff links. The Admiral didn't seem to be bothered by it though.  
  
TBC. Well I hope you liked this chapter. I know some things were a little unbelievable, but that's how I had to do it to make sure it all fit together. I'm so sorry it took so long to produce this chapter but I've been so busy with work and school. Next chapter will be even better, believe me. Oh well, I don't know when that one will be finished, but I know it'll be soon since its winter vacation. Bye, from: Amanda. 


	9. The Big Bang

Livin' the High Life  
  
*Chapter 9*  
  
The wedding march began and the procession walked out of the house, across the back deck and down the aisle to the white arch. There were rows and rows of white folding chairs where the guests were seated.  
  
The reception lasted well into the night and Mac and Harm were thoroughly exhausted. They said goodnight to the boys before going on to their hotel. When they got to the hotel, they just fell asleep even before they took of their clothing.  
  
*****  
  
The next morning, Harm and Mac went into the bathroom together. While she used the toilet, she told Harm look away. Harm thought it was amusing about how modest she could be at times. Then it hit him.  
  
"Hey Mac aren't you late?" he asked. She thought for a moment.  
  
"No, we don't have to be at the Robert's until noon", she answered confused.  
  
"That's not what I mean", he said. "I meant your period, isn't it late?" he asked although he already knew the answer.  
  
Mac dropped the tube of lipstick on the counter. "I never thought of it, come to think of it, I'm a week late", she said. This could only mean one thing. "I'm pregnant", she said as she finally realized. Mac sat on the floor against the tub and began to cry.  
  
It must be pregnancy hormones, Harm thought. He sat next to her and consoled her. "I'm scared Harm", she told him. Harm knew that it took a lot to make this Marine scared.  
  
"Its okay Mac, I'm here with you, we can do this together", he assured her.  
  
"And we just adopted Perry, It'll be a lot of work to look after him and the new baby", she said as she sighed. "But we get to have another kid and that's what we wanted more than anything in the world", she finished.  
  
"Yeah", Harm commented. They laughed as Mac's stomach growled.  
  
"I guess is time for breakfast", Harm said. "We can't starve little Junior", he added.  
  
"Hell, we can't starve your Marine", she shot back. "What do you want?" Mac asked.  
  
"I don't know, some fruit or something", he answered.  
  
"Okay good, we're having Chinese food", Mac announced.  
  
"Chinese?" Harm whined as Mac dragged him out the door.  
  
There was a Chinese food restaurant across the street from the hotel. It was a buffet so they could eat whatever they wanted. Mac piled her plate full of everything they had, while Harm took a spoonful of chop suey.  
  
"One thing I'm not looking forward to is the rapid weight gain and swollen ankles", Mac told Harm during mouthfuls of food.  
  
"Why, you didn't look that bad", Harm commented.  
  
"Right, then why did you stop referring to me as your wife?" Mac asked playfully. "Instead you said 'This is Sarah'", she added.  
  
"Well, by then everyone knew that we were married", Harm told Mac.  
  
"Yeah, except for Renee and her husband who thought Mic was the father of my child", Mac said. "You didn't even tell her that we broke up!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Well, Renee was going through a hard time then and I didn't want to bother her about the break up", Harm explained.  
  
"Right, you just wanted her to come back to you and you didn't want her to know that there was a possibility of you getting together with me", Mac decided as Harm began to get offended. "But too bad for her, I got you and she got stuck with the necrophiliac", Mac said loudly as if Renee were sitting at the table next to them.  
  
"Yes you did get me and in the end that's all that matters", Harm concluded as he leaned over the table and gave Mac a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
TBC  
  
Yes I know this chapter is short but I can't write anymore if I want to get the next chapter out before I die. No, I'm not terminally ill, but we'll all die eventually. This chapter was basically just filler so hopefully the next chapter will be better. The reason I haven't been able to post and write as much is because I've been working a lot. This week I only get one day off. Well, I have to think of an idea for the next chapter. Bye, From: Amanda P.S. Could someone please check if my web page is still working, my computer isn't working properly. Thanks, here's the site address. 


End file.
